


got a devil put aside for me

by angelicwerewolf



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Four Horsemen, Hellhounds, Supernatural Elements, thats what species they are, well pestilence’s fellow horsepeople don’t appear but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicwerewolf/pseuds/angelicwerewolf
Summary: In Hell there are Nine Realms across its otherworldly world attached to Earth, and each of these Realms have a Ruler, sometimes called Monarchs, that keeps an eye on things to help The Devil, also known as The Ruler or The King more formally.In the First Circle closest to the entrance and exit to Earth, Its Monarch is a Horseperson — Pestilence.They’re a kind and patient ruler, but even the horseperson themself doesn’t know what to do with Hell’s decades old problem; Wolf Von Bluth and his need to disturb the peace Hell tries to keep.





	got a devil put aside for me

**Author's Note:**

> local hellhound decides to fuck around with the first circle’s monarch rip
> 
> Pestilence uses they/them but they also use he/him!
> 
> lyrics title from “Bohemian Rhapsody” by Queen!

“Seriously, _Von_ .” Pestilence exhaled a big great sigh, pinching the bridge of their nose past their rounded sunglasses. “The day you do _one_ redeemable thing is the day Hell’s bound to freeze over.”

Von twitched his ears at that, and a little mischievous idea brewed in his head. “Why wait?” He leaned forward against the table he was dining at, before being so rudely interrupted by the pesky horseperson. His lips curled into a wide smile, parting into a grin of sharp and yellow teeth. “I could fasten that process pronto in less than twenty-four hours!”

Pestilence was not at all amused, but they were just a _tad bit_ confused. Not that they think Von’s capable of doing anything morally good in his life. “What do you mean by that exactly?”

“I’ll just make Abaddon so angry he accidentally freezes Hell!” Von claps his claws together, intertwining them like crooked spider legs.

“Absolutely _not._ ” Pestilence walked around the table and leant down to the chaotic hellhound’s eye level on his seat, pointing a finger at him. “Here’s what you’re not gonna do: piss off another Monarch who can control weathers at his will.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He slapped the hand away with little regard to the fact this was a figure of higher power in Hell and slipped from his seat to stand at his full height, yet Von was shorter than the other. “ _Oh Great and Powerful Monarch,_ do forgive my rudeness for my _attitude_.” He smirked as his words dropped with sarcasm and he mocked a bow, which did little to Pestilence’s expression.

“C’mon, Barnabas, don’t be so uptight about it!” Von chuckles the more he got under the Monarch’s skin. Pestilence was a peaceful horseperson, and even calmer ruler, so Von enjoyed testing that. “You _do_ realize Hell’s already freezing? Because that’s our _permanent_ weather like we live up in Antarctica. What’s a little more cold gonna do, hm?”

Pestilence quirked their eyebrow at the use of their human name, which Von wasn’t really the one to call him by. Or at least, Pestilence certainly hadn’t heard him say so before so it was unusual to say the least. After a small beat of silence, Pestilence groaned.

“Listen. There’s a difference between Antarctica and sending Hell into an _Ice Age Period,_ which I don’t think The Devil, and certainly none of either Monarchs, wants or plans. Just—“ Pestilence took in another deep breath, refusing to succumb to Von’s infuriating games of _How Fast Can I Chip At Someone’s Patience?._ “Don’t try anything. Got it? You already made a mess the other day, _Bluth_.”

“Oh yeah! I did.” Von’s tail flicked, and it continued to lash from side to side as he began to walk away. “Speaking of making messes! I gotta attend to some business up in the human’s world. Toodles!”

Von was gone before Pestilence could get another word in, although they doubted the other even listened to half of what they just said. The hellhound was like a rampaging demon on the loose, but without the rampaging part. It was more of a chaotic, unpredictable nuisance with tricks up on his damn sleeves. Pestilence turned away from the diner’s exit to roll their eyes.

They’re gonna need a drink.


End file.
